


The Broken One

by Klblove21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Scared Dean, Slow Build, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klblove21/pseuds/Klblove21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the mind breaks down? What happens when you lose your sanity? What happens when you let the dark thoughts consume you? Lets find out shall we..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction, I have these thoughts and I need to put them somewhere.... so why not in a story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the news one day, they said the police had found a teenage boy in a white picket houses basement and what they saw there was not normal. Dean Winchester was his name but he did not act his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have ever wrote, so I ask kindly to not go so hard on me.

Darkness.. Pain.. Fear.. Those are my earliest memories..

"Dean. Wake up. It's time to get ready.", said a kind familiar voice. The red head kept shaking Dean's body gently, trying to coax his mind out of that sleepy haze.

"Char-char?" Said Dean, his bright green apple eyes squinting at her. "Is it time to play? Can we go outside today?" Dean said happily, while jumping out of bed, trying to put his shoes on.

"No Dean, today is shopping day, remember?", Charlie responded kindly. " Oh! Oh yeah!" shouted Dean, jumping up and down with one shoe on. Charlie reached for the other shoe while chuckling to herself. Smiling sadly, she started comparing how Dean was from how they first met.

' Charlie was sitting at the front desk watching the small television in the corner of the room. Today she had night watch with a few other people she considered friendly, especially Joanna Harvelle, the hot blond nurse she has been trying to hit on. She turned her attention back on the T.V, when a gruesome story about how the police found a young abused teenage boy, in the basement of this ordinary white picket fence house. But the strange thing was the boy was leaded out of the house in a pair of handcuffs, apparently the boy bashed his fathers head in with a brick and killed him." Oh my! That's just horrible!" said a voice behind a startled Charlie. " Oh My God Anna! You almost gave me a heart attack!", Charlie shouted to her fellow red headed friend.

Anna started apologizing, when the head nurse, Ellen Harvelle, walked in with the same young boy that was on the television, behind her back clearly frighten and confused. "Okay ladies! This right here is Dean Winchester and he will be staying here on the order of the court. Please treat him kindly, for his mind has regressed to a five year old child." Ellen said all this, while Charlie was studying the new patient. He was wearing what looked like a batman shirt, that was faded out by use of wear or the washing machine. He had bruises and cuts all over his body and the most greenest eyes she had ever seen, she imagined she would quite handsome without all the cuts and bruises and if he had some food in his stomach.

Ellen Brought her out of daydream by saying, " Charlie, I would like you to escort Dean to his room please, he has had a long day.", then in a much louder voice so all the nurses heard she said " Oh! and I don't want anyone asking him questions about what happened in the house or anything that can trigger an episode, for his case we should take it slow and see what his psychiatrist says. Cause it seems he only remembers what his five year old self knows."

And with that Charlie looked at Dean and tilt her head, indicating that he should follow her. He looked hesitant but after a nod from Ellen, he slowly came from behind her and started following Charlie down the hall. It was quiet, the only sounds you heard were the clanking of their shoes, until Charlie heard a tiny voice say " where am I?", shocked cause she didn't think Dean would say anything she stopped and turned around quickly. The action seemed to scare Dean for his eyes were big and teary and his breathing quickened till he was having a full blown panic attack curled up on the floor.

"Shit" Charlie whispered, while lowering herself to the floor next to dean trying to clam him down." Dean. Dean. I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all. I didn't expect you to speak." Dean peaked through his arms and looked at Charlie, it looked like she had his attention but he wasn't calming down much. She needed something to distract him, she then remembered the batman shirt he was wearing and started talking about him. " Is Batman your favorite superhero? I love superhero's and watching them fight villains! Oh and I especially love that one movie where Christian Bale fights against..umm..what's his name?" Charlie played dumb, so she can get Dean interested and talking to her again, "Poker? Loser? You know the one that has green hair and that big red smile on his face?", she said to Dean. "joke-Joker..", said a tiny voice from the teenage boy, his attention fully on Charlie and giving her a small giggle for all the efforts on trying to figure out the villains name. Grinning proudly, Charlie stood up and reached down her hand waiting for Dean to take it and follow her. No longer hesitant since he could see that the woman was of any harm, he took her hand and asked for her name.

 

"My name is Charlie Bradbury, and I hope we can be great friends, Dean Winchester." ' --- "Charlie! CHARLIE!" Deans voice finally got Charlie attention. She turned her head and saw Dean's worried face looking at her with wet eyes, but dressed and ready to go. "Sorry, Dean! I didn't mean to scare you I was just thinking of what store we should shop in today." Charlie said, trying to sooth Dean and get that smile back on his handsome face. Smiling brightly, when he noticed nothing was wrong Dean ran out of the room shouting, "I'm going to go eat now!". Charlie watched him run out of the room wondering if Dean had made any progress of remembering something or getting out of the regression state he was stuck in. For it has been 6 months since he got here.


End file.
